


Liebe nicht ausgeschlossen

by artphilia



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/artphilia
Summary: Ganz so einfach hat Jen nicht verarbeitet, dass Audrey ausgerechnet mit CJ geschlafen hat.





	Liebe nicht ausgeschlossen

**Author's Note:**

> Nach 6.12 - Spiderwebs [Backstage]

Zum ersten Mal, seit sie hier in Boston lebte, entdeckte Jen den kleinen bräunlichen Fleck an der Decke ihres Zimmers, direkt über ihrem Bett und sie fragte sich einen Augenblick, woher der wohl kam. Der Gedanke an getrocknetes Blut kam ihr, doch er verschwand so plötzlich, wie er gekommen war.

Jen konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie schon auf ihrem Bett lag und an die verdammte Zimmerdecke starrte und all dies nur wegen Audrey und CJ. Seit sie wusste, dass CJ in jener Nacht, als er sie abgewiesen hatte, mit Audrey geschlafen hatte, war es als schnüre ihr jemand die Kehle zu, um ihr das Atmen zu erschweren.

Wie hatte Audrey ihr das antun können? Gut, sie war am Boden gewesen. Nach der Trennung von Pacey absolut verständlich, aber ... warum ausgerechnet CJ? Im Hell’s Kitchen hatte es ihr an diesem Abend wahrlich nicht an Angeboten gemangelt, warum hatte sich Audrey dann ausgerechnet auf den Mann einlassen müssen, in den sie – Jen - doch schon seit geraumer Zeit verliebt war? Audrey hatte es doch gewusst!

Bisher hatte sie noch nie eine Freundin gehabt, die derart rücksichtslos mit den Gefühlen anderer umging, wie Audrey dies in der letzten Zeit tat. Sie wäre nicht Jen, hätte sie Audrey gegenüber nicht so getan, als wäre die Sache halb so wild. Das war es allerdings sehr wohl! Es war furchtbar! Und ganz sicher war es nach der lächerlichen Art, wie Henry vor Jahren mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte, das Schmerzvollste, das sie bislang in Liebesangelegenheiten durchgemacht hatte.

Ihr war danach zu diesem sexbesessenen Weibsstück, das sich Freundin nannte, zu gehen, um ihr eine lange auf der Wange brennende Ohrfeige zu verpassen, die sie lehren sollte Freunde besser zu behandeln. Aber das wäre nicht ihre Art. Sie war jemand, der solche Möglichkeiten in Erwägung zog, schließlich aber verwarf, weil es einfach niveaulos war. Sich zu prügeln war Männersache.

Warum mochte CJ sie nicht?

Sie verfluchte den Tag, an dem er sie im Café angesprochen hatte, weil er ihre Stimme aus dem Radio wiedererkannt hatte. Jen wünschte sich, dass er niemals einen Tisch weitergesessen und dass auch ihre Grams sich herausgehalten hätte. Sie hatte in sein makelloses Gesicht gesehen, seinen wundervollen Mund, mit den perfekt geformten Lippen, und die Augen bemerkt und sich praktisch auf der Stelle in ihn verliebt.

Und er? Offenbar hatte er sich nicht verliebt. Nicht an jenem Tag und auch an keinem der Tage darauf, an denen sie Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten. Himmel, er hatte sich ja noch nicht mal NICHT in die verliebt, er fand sie offenbar in keinster Weise attraktiv, denn sonst hätte er es vermutlich wenigstens auf einen Kuss ankommen lassen. Nach einem ersten Kuss konnte man am ehesten sagen, ob man eine Person näher kennen lernen wollte, oder nicht. Und selbst das hatte er ihr verweigert.

Eine Welt war an dem Tag für sie zusammengebrochen. Denn bis heute hatte sie noch immer eine vage Hoffnung gehabt. Und bekanntlich starb die Hoffnung ja zuletzt. Sie war tot. Definitiv tot. Sie schrie danach sechs Fuß tief begraben zu werden.

Jen schloss die Augen und obwohl sie es nicht wollte, sah sie plötzlich CJs Gesicht vor sich. Er war so wunderschön, makellos, nahezu perfekt. Nahezu nur deshalb, weil er verdammt noch mal auf Audrey scharf war und nicht auf sie.

Neid auf Audrey keimte in Jen auf und machte sie nur noch wütender. Und plötzlich sah sie nicht nur CJ, sondern auch Audrey. Sie hatten Sex VOR ihren Augen! Und als wäre es nicht schlimm genug zu sehen, wie CJ Audreys Haut mit Küssen versah, nein, er blickte Jen dabei auch noch fies lächelnd an.

*Verschwinde aus meinem Kopf!*

*Ich will mir das nicht vorstellen!*

Doch das schmerzliche Bild blieb vor ihrem inneren Auge und Tränen rannen schließlich ihre Wangen herab, hinterließen eine dünne, glänzende Spur.

Sie hasste es, sich zu verlieben. Sie hasste es, weil sie sich unglücklicherweise immer in den falschen Jungen verliebte. Zuerst Dawson, den sie schließlich an Joey verloren hatte, dann Jack, ihr schwuler bester Freund, danach kam Henry, der zu feige war persönlich Schluss zu machen, anschließend Charlie, der sie betrogen hatte und jetzt CJ! War es ihr denn verdammt noch mal nicht vergönnt sich zu verlieben und wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit glücklich zu sein?

Mit Dawson hatte sie im vergangenen Jahr die so ziemlich beste Beziehung ihres bisherigen Lebens geführt, doch sie war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen und deshalb auch schon nach wenigen Monaten in die Brüche gegangen.

Sie war schnell darüber hinweg gewesen, weil Dawson ihr Freund blieb. Ihn als Freund zu verlieren, wollte sie sich gar nicht vorstellen. Sie konnte auf keinen aus der Clique verzichten, mit Ausnahme von Audrey vielleicht, aber selbst dessen war sich Jen nicht hundertprozentig sicher.

Ihre Tränen wollten nicht aufhören zu fließen und so versuchte sie nicht weiter es zu unterdrücken. Manchmal hatten Tränen etwas Befreiendes und sie hoffte, dass diese sie wenigstens ein bisschen von dem Schmerz befreiten, der zurzeit in ihr herrschte.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie sich gehenließ, wischte sich Jen die Tränen fort und atmete einige Male tief durch. So schnell würde sie CJ nicht aufgeben! Sie mochte ihn dafür einfach viel zu gerne. Und so beschloss sie, CJ zunächst eine Freundin zu sein, in die er sich schließlich einfach verlieben musste! Immerhin hatte er es mit Jen Lindley zu tun und die hatte noch nie schnell aufgegeben, was sie wirklich wollte. Und alles was Jen zurzeit wollte, war CJ.

Mit gestärktem Bewusstsein und einem klaren Ziel vor Augen, schlief Jen an diesem Abend ein. Schließlich war alles nur eine Frage der Geduld und das schloss Liebe nicht aus.

 

Ende


End file.
